The Second War
by mysterymaker101
Summary: pre HBP The war is brewing and the light need as much help as they can get so Dumbledore requests help from unlikely allies. What trouble will Harry and the gang get into this year? Staring: Draco Malfoy, Ginny, Ron, the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Olive


**SYMPATHY**

**Summary:** (pre HBP) The war is brewing and the light need as much help as they can get so Dumbledore requests help from unlikely allies. What trouble will Harry and the gang get into this year? Staring: Draco Malfoy, Ginny, Ron, the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver, and many more.

**Chapter One:**

"You called me father?"

"Yes my son. I have just had a…little chat with the Dark Lord."

"And…"

"It seems he is quite pleased with your results. Your one of the smartest people in your year plus you made Quditch Captain. Our Lord is very pleased."

"That's good right?"

"Yes it is. When you turn 17 the Dark Lord will decide what you have to do in order to pass. Until that time comes continue the good work."

"Thank you Father."

Ginny Weasley sighed impatiently. It was quiet… too quiet. Fred and George HAD to be up to something! The house was never quiet. Something was definitely going on.

Ginny got up off the counter and walked silently up the stairs. Living with six older brothers and parents who were not morning people, you tend to learn very quickly that in order to survive till morning you had to be absolutely silent.

She climbed silently up the stairs to the twin's room. Fred and George had decided to come back to the Burrow for a month during the summer. They left Lee, Angelina, and Alicia in charge. Katie was on Holiday in Spain.

There wasn't a sound coming from their room. Something was definitely up. She tiptoed closer to the door and put her ear against the keyhole. Bingo. She could hear 2 voices. They were quiet, but she could still hear them.

"Now Gred, I think we should start planning something."

"Why's that Forge?"

"I think little Gin Gin is getting impatient."

"So…"

"So she usually knows we prank within three days when we arrive home"

"So…"

"So let's not disappoint her. It's been a week. We've got to plan something big."

"It has to be bigger than big!"

"Now you're thinking dear twin of mine."

"Got any Ideas?"

"I've got a few."

"Excellent! Lets hear them."

'The stupid fools. They did not even silencio their room! You would think that they would be smart enough to do that!' Ginny thought, laughing quietly to herself at the twin's stupidity. Well I might as well go and put up those counter curses around my room.

And off she went, not noticing two red-haired look-alikes coming out of her brother Charlie's room.

"It's a good thing we got Dad to show us how to use that tape reorder eh Fred?"

"It's a tape recorder, and you're certainly right George. I'm so glad she fell for it!" Fred said grinning evilly. Now lets get pranking!

A few houses away…across London, to be exact, a bushy haired girl was pacing her room looking worried.

'Ok, calm down 'Mione, I don't think you forgot Hogwarts a History in your dorm," Hermione Granger muttered to herself. As Hermione tossed throw pillows and books aside a miniature hyperactive owl flew through her window into her room. She instantly recognized Ron's messy scrawl.

_Hermione,_

_You can stop pacing your room now. Parvati found HAH under her bed, but you had already gone so she gave it to Ginny._

Hermione sighed in relief then looked back down at the letter.

_How's your summer been? Mine is going good. Gin's going crazy though. She keeps pacing in front of the twins room (they're home for the holiday) and muttering things like "that's too obvious" and stuff. We always knew she was going to go mental, we just thought it wouldn't be so soon!_

_Anyhow, I know you're anxious to know what's going on with You-Know-Who. I can't tell you much, in case the letter gets intercepted. Mum and Dad have been going to meetings like crazy though. They keep having private conversations in their room. I think something big is definitely going to happen, and don't laugh! I do think sometimes! Anyhow I better leave it there, mum's threatening, me to de-gnome the garden again!_

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

_P.S have you heard from Harry? _

Hermione sighed as she put the letter down. She was worried. There had been no attacks since the ministry and Harry hadn't written a single reply to any of her 10 letters. She also agreed with Ron. She thought that You-Know-Who was up to something Hermione thought that, after the attack on the Ministry, would want to make a huge comeback and attack the Wizarding world after Fudge told everyone he was alive and kicking, but secretly she knew why.

Voldemort liked to create havoc and create fear so deep it covered you like a blanket, slowly smothering you until you went mad. He was torturing the community by taking his time and making people wait. He was going to attack when everyone let his or her guard down then he was going to strike the most vulnerable at first. The muggles.

Hermione shivered slightly as the cool night breeze drifted lazily through her still open window. She was afraid for her parents and her friends. Malfoy had practically told her, Harry, and Ron in fourth year who Voldemort wasgoing to attack first. "You'll be next mudbloods and muggle lovers. "Hermione would die before she let anything happen to her family and friends.

With this thought in mind Hermione Granger closed her window and looked through every book she owned for any information she could find on tom Riddle and the first war.

5


End file.
